


IKEA

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [3]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoving Tegomass into a furniture shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. It seems the 60 word limit is impossible to keep to. Consider revising series title.

Masuda stared at the prone figure on the fluffiest white bed of the store. A tick had formed on his forehead and the blasting air-con did nothing to cool his mood.

“Sir…Sir! Please wake up. We’re closing.” He said, shaking the figure lightly.

“Huh, uh.”

“We’re closing soon sir and this is the seventh day of the week you’ve slept on our display beds until closing time despite the signs.”

“And so?” the reply came with a challenge hidden in its tone.

“Eh?” Masuda said, his face taking on a troubled expression.

The blonde arranged himself into a pose and propped his head up with his elbow. He batted his long eyelashes then stared at Masuda through half-lidded eyes. 

“Aren’t you taking me home yet?”


End file.
